The major and minor proteins of the gonococcus' cell wall outer membrane will be studied by peptide mapping, and immunological reactions. Those proteins associated with colony opacity of gonococci on solid medium. Genetic studies will be carried out to define the mechanism(s) responsible for expression of colony opacity.